A Perfect Murder and a Perfect Framing
by XxSoulStealerxX
Summary: We live in a time of both humans and demons. The year is 2004 and my life was at peace. Until yesterday. Now I have to redeem my name in the eyes of humans and demons alike. AK
1. To Kill an Ookami

**A Perfect Murder and a Perfect Framing**

**A/N: Yet another story. This time I go with mystery. I've always admired the Sherlock Holmes stories. So heres a good mystery for you all! (At least I hope it's good!)**

**Ch1: To kill an ookami.**

**Prologue**

**We live in a time of both humans and demons. The year is 2004 and my life was at peace. Until yesterday. Now I have to redeem my name in the eyes of humans and demons alike.**

**BEGIN CHAPTER 1**

**FLASHBACK**

"**M-murdered?" I asked not believing my demon ears. "Murdered." Reassured our sheriff Myoga. "Are there any suspects?" I asked hopefully. "Only one." He said sounding odd. "WHO! Tell me please." I begged of him. "Please Kanna was my friend." "You."**

**END FLASHBACK**

**That that was last night. That is why I have to redeem the name Ayame Verdi. But who am I? **

**I am Ayame Verdi age 19. I am the soul suspect in the murder of my friend Kanna. And I have to find the real crook. The real murderer. **

**I was the last person to see Kanna on the way home from the club Miasma. We met all our friends. **

**I didn't drink much so I decided to take her home. She assured me I didn't need to go any farther than the movie theater. I hesitated to accept. "Ayame you can SEE my apartment building. No go home your tired." She told me.**

**Maybe I shouldn't have let her talk me into leaving her there but I was tired. That was the last time anyone saw Kanna alive. **

**So now it's up to me! I get to play detective with my best friends. Sango, Kagome, and Rin. Also my brother Inu-Yasha and half brother Sessho-maru have promised to help me. Maybe some of their friends will help too. Lord knows I need all the help I can get.**

**.:::. (Scene change)**

**I was sitting at my desk when the phone rang. "Ayame Verdi here." I said. "Ayame this is Sango meet me and the girls in the alley. No telling the boys. Time to do this girl style." Sango told me before hanging up.**

**I knew what alley she meant. The one where Kanna was murdered. I put on a trench coat and a hat. We all decided. If we were gonna play detective, we were gonna look detective.**

**I had a gun in my belt. So did the others. You can't be too safe in this town. Especially after what went down not but 2 days ago.**

"**Go over it one more time." Kagome asked yet again. I explained the whole story as we walked to the exact spot where I left Kanna. We traced the steps to the alley we always took to get to Kanna's.**

**The chalk marks were still there from where her body layed. And there was still blood which no one cared to wash away. Kanna had been strangled and beaten forcefully. Guess it didn't help I had a martial arts background.**

**We dusted for finger prints. "Nothing." Said Rin exasperation. I walked over to a nearby garbage can with a pair of tweezers. "I think I just found a clue." I told my friends. It was a glove. With blood stains on it.**

**We took it to the fashion store nearby. "Oh oui! This is the glove we especially make for one...Kikyo Tama" said the clerk checking his register. We gave him our thanks and left.**

"**Your cousin?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded. I decided to have Kagome call Kikyo and tell her to meet us for lunch. Kikyo met us. "Kikyo where were you the night Kanna was murdered?" I asked. "I-I-I can't tell you!" Kikyo exclaimed blushing furiously. **

"**Kikyo if you don't we'll take this to the police." Said Rin holding up the glove. "FINE! I was trying to get Inu-Yasha to leave Kagome! Sorry Cuz' no hard feelings. Ask him if you want. I don't really LIKE him Kags I just wanted to be sure he was loyal for your sake." Kikyo told us.**

**After that we went home. "INUYASHA!" I screamed. He came running down the stairs. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "Why were you with Kikyo the night Kanna was murdered?" I demanded. "I-I-I OH SHIT! She was coming on to me! Apparently it was just to make sure I was loyal to Kagome but you know how Kags gets over things so please don't tell her sis!" Inu-Yasha practically begged me.**

"**She already knows. Don't worry she's not mad. But we found one of Kikyo's specially made gloves at the crime scene covered in blood." I told him. "You did- WAIT! Why did you girls go with out us!" he exclaimed. **

"**Oh don't ask. Why don't you and I go now? Just us brother- sister snooping Kay?" I asked attempting to cheer him up. When we arrived at the ally a man was there. "What are you doing here?" I demanded. **

**The man jumped seeming somewhat startled. "Oh I'm a private detective." He said showing us the badge. "I'm Hiten Mai I was just leaving best not linger after what happened." He said and left. **

**Inu-Yasha seemed to believe him. I didn't. "Inu-Yasha you dolt! You believed him!" I exclaimed playfully hitting him. "Why don't you?" he asked. "He had an Armani suit a gold and onyx Rolex. Bruno Magli shoes and a leather belt." Ayame said in exasperation. "How do you know if that's right?" demanded her brother.**

"**I can spot Magli's a mile away I'm wearing them now!" she told him. Inu-Yasha stuck out his tongue childishly. We headed home. I went to check the name Hiten Mai on the web.**

**Inu-Yasha made ramen. I was scrolling down trying to find a promising site when the phone rang. **

**I heard Inu-Yasha talking to someone though I couldn't make out what they were saying.**

"**Yo sis we just got a lead!" He called. I jumped up and found him in the kitchen. "Make that two leads." I said. "Ladies first." "The last person named Hiten Mai died in a drive by shooting 3 months ago. No suspects either." I told him taking a bite out of an apple.**

"**Sounds fishy. Okay Miroku and Koga some friends of mine went snooping. And they found something weird." He told me. "What is it?" I asked. "Some sorta list" he said.**

**So we met at that local pizza place. When we were there I asked to see Kagura the owner. "You don't know?" asked the guy amazed. "Kagura's dead. She was killed earlier today." My face dropped as Inu-Yasha's friends came in.**

**We sat and ordered. "Can I see the list?" I asked finding my voice. "Sure it's pretty short." Said the hot one. "Oh A-Chan! This is Miroku and Koga. Sorry guys this is Ayame." Inu-Yasha said. (Out of character I know...but don't care). SO Koga's the hot one!**

**Miroku handed me the list as the food came. It had three names on it. KannaGlass (There was a check mark by her name too), Kagura Lind, Hiten Mai (his name had a check mark too) , and Ayame Verdi. My hand froze on it's way to the pizza.**

"**What?" asked Koga. "It's a hit list." I said. "Ya so? Whats it say we didn't dare read it with out you we just know Kanna's name is on it." Said Miroku. "The hit list also has me, Hiten, and Kagura. There both dead." I told them.**

"**S-so you mean?" stuttered Inu-Yasha. "I'm next."**

**A/N: HAHAHA I'm sorry but that was such a perfect place to leave a cliff hanger. Oh and for anyone thinking why isn't she on trial or anything. There wasn't sufficent evidence for a trial.**


	2. Atempted Murder

**A Perfect Murder and a Perfect Framing**

**A/N: I have returned! Hope your liking my attempt at mystery. And for those of you who are DYING to know who the killer is. I don't know yet either I'm just typing what comes to mind! **

**The strange: No need to worry I can promise you right now that Inu will not die! I'd miss the ears too much! **

**CH2: Attempted Murder**

**From that moment on no one allowed me out of the house alone even for a second. I wasn't allowed to be alone unless I was in the bathroom. Our house is decent sized since Sessho-maru is a neurosurgeon. Okay it's a mansion. Kagome, Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Koga have pretty much moved in.**

"**Hey I'm going to the pool." I announced as I emerged from the changing room. Our nice beautiful indoor swimming pool that Inu-Yasha HAD to have. Sango, Kags and Rin rushed to change.**

**I had on a forest green bikini. It was a tube top one with a key hole in the center. Sango had a black tanking with pink diagonal stripes. Kagome wore a green and red one piece and Rin had a powder blue bikini.**

**We headed down to the pool with fluffy white towels draped over our shoulders. We stopped dead in the door way. The guys we're all their splashing around. We ignored them. They we're in the shallow end. We were gonna dive. Rin did a front flip. Sango did a perfect jack knife. Kagome did a can opener. I just did a normal regular dive. The other three girls lounged by the edge while I splashed around in the middle.**

**None of us noticed Koga sneak up the diving board and cannonball right by me. "AH!" I exclaimed as the whole pool burst into laughter. "You got my hair wet!" I said in a pouty voice. Koga just smirked. "You're hair was already wet stupid." Pointed out Sango. "That's not the point! He got my hair wet.....er!" I exclaimed. **

**You might not have guessed but I'm usually a very happy person but ya know murder does these things to ya.**

**Rin giggled. Koga continued to smirk. I blushed. "A-Chan you are an idiot." Inu-Yasha told me as he swam into the deep end along with Miroku and Sesshy. I splashed Inu-Yasha playfully.**

"**OH so that's way you wanna play sis? Well take this!" He exclaimed and all four boys started splashing me. I threw up my hands to cover my face. The other girls circled the guys and started splashing. I took a breath and dove under the water and came up by the girls. "Okay! Okay! We give!" called the guys. We let up on the splashing. We all got out. I had a window behind me. **

**A crashing sound reached my ears as the window shattered. A bullet whizzed past my ear just missing me. I sat there stunned. Inu-Yasha and Koga jumped out the window to look around. I shook.**

**Someone seriously just tried to kill me. Kagome and Rin led me back to my room. Sango went to make us all cocoa. Sessho-maru and Miroku joined up with the other guys.**

**The cocoa and chocolate chip cookie dough (YUM!) helped cheer me up some. Rin grabbed some sleeping bags Kagome grabbed a horror movie. Sango and I got the cocoa and we headed for my favorite theater room. **

**When we got there the four guys were sitting there. "Oh sorry." I muttered as I turned to leave. "Come on Ayame stay we're all safer if we're together." Sesshy reassured me. I nodded and we all dropped our stuff. Besides the cocoa we set that on a table. **

"**What movie are we watching?" asked Koga while Miroku went to get the guys some cocoa. "Oh Cherry Falls it's one of my favorites!" I told him. (Haha I love horror.)**

**You know I haven't really said a lot about the guys so here:**

**Inu-Yasha Verdi: full blooded brother. He's 20 and he's a hanyou. And he's really protective of me.**

**Sessho-maru Verdi: 21 he's our half-brother. And he's a full demon. He too is really protective. Guess that's what I get for being the youngest and only girl in the family.**

**Miroku Houshi: he's 20 and he's one of Inu-Yasha's best friends. He's basically a letch.**

**Koga Ookami: I know he's 20 but otherwise I don't know much about him besides the fact he's hot. **

**Rin is such a flirt. Every time it gets scary she puts her head on Sesshy's shoulder. He finally put his arm around her to comfort her. How cute.**

**Kagome keeps looking at Inu-Yasha but he really doesn't notice he's to enthralled in the movie. **

**Sango well... "PERVERT!" SMACK. Things could be worse.**

**: Ring, ring: "I got it!" I called. **

"**Hello Verdi residence." I said. "Is Ayame there?" asked a mans voice. "This is she may please ask who's calling?" "Who I am isn't important. Don't tell the others about this call. Now I want you to meet me in the woods at 2 tomorrow. Come alone otherwise we will kill your little friends." I let out a gasp and hung up the phone.**

**Was I seriously gonna get killed? I headed back to the living room. Thoughts raced through my head. The hit list, when mine in Inu-Yasha's mom died, Kanna's body lying dead in the alley, then darkness overcame me. **

**Next thing I knew I was laying on the couch with a wet wash cloth on my face. **

**NORMAL POV**

**Ayame lifted her hand to grasp her head as she sat up. Kouga pushed her back down. "What happened?" she asked. "You came in here looking really pale. You were shaking. Then you passed out." Inu-Yasha told her.**

"**Ayame who was on the phone?" asked Miroku. "Uh...um...it was no one. Don't worry!" she said with a fake smile trying to blow it off. "Ayame you ay have just passed out but I'm still not afraid to tickle it out of you!" Inu-Yasha threatened.**

**AYAMES POV**

"**I can't!" I sobbed. "T-they'll kill you!" Inu-Yasha hugged me. (I'm a little out of it today. When I originally wrote this sentence I wrote: Inu-Yasha killed me. That would have been an interesting mistake...) "Just tell me A-Chan. I promise everything will be okay." Inu-Yasha said.**

**I told him about the phone conversation. "We'll get there at noon and catch that murderer." Koga said. "But for now it's time to go to bed!" Kagome said.**

**So we all pulled out our sleeping bags and went to bed.**

**A/N: Kind of short I know. But it'll do. It wouldn't have worked right if I continued. Well please tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne**

**Alex-Chan**


	3. Save Yourselves

**A Perfect Murder and a Perfect Framing**

**A/N: I have returned. :Crickets chirp: :Authoress shrugs:**

**Dis: What do you think?**

**The strange: Faking stupidity? I do that a lot haha. And ya it probably is the murder I'm not even sure yet. haha**

**Ch3: Save Yoursleves**

**I took a deep breath as I stood at the edge of the forest. "Go" I whispered. "Save yourselves" I told them. "Ayame we're waiting right here." Sango said. I shruged and walked into the forest.**

**If I heard even the slightest noise I'd jump and look. I made my way to the stream. I heard a scream in the distance. I wanted to make sure my friends were okay but I had to wait this out. That or risk them getting killed.**

"**So you didn't heed my warning." Drolled a voice. I jumped and looked. It was that so called detective. "W-who are you?" I asked. "I've already told you. I'm Hiten Mai." He said. "Hiten Mai is dead. Just like Kanna and Kagura. My question is why? What did they do?" I demanded.**

**Even if he did kill me I had a right to know. "Hiten failed so he had to be killed. Kanna was to take over and eventually she to refused and she met her end. She told Kagura. Well we couldn't leave witnesses now could we?" he asked smirking.**

"**What about me? What did I do?" I demanded as fury built. "You were the only one capable of knowing. You didn't know this but Kagome gave you the power so if it's anyones fault you die. It's hers." He told me.**

"**WHAT POWER? WHAT THE HECK DOES KAGOME HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?" I screamed, the leaves shook around me. "Perhaps you do not remember your past I know Kagome and Inu-Yasha do." He remarked quietly.**

"**What past? What power?" I asked furiously. Leaves rose of the ground and began swirling. "The control you have over plants." He said indicating the swirling leaves. "Yes well about the past then?" **

"**500 years ago there was a sacred jewel caled the Shikon no Tama. It was protected by a miko named Kikyo. Kikyo was killed and the jewel burned with her body. Kagome is a reincarnation of the miko. She and Inu-Yasha can go back in time 500 years ago through means of the bone eaters well. Kagome without knowing so blessed her best friend, you, with the remaining powers of the Shikon no Tama. The power I want and the power I shall get." Explained the man.**

**The leaves sharpened to razor like edges and hurtled at the man. There were a few scratches but they healed over before my eyes. "What was the task Kanna was appointed to?" I said venomously. **

"**To kill you and regain the Shikon no Tama." "BUT I DON'T HAVE IT!" I exclaimed. "You have it look at the locket your wearing." He said.**

**I looked down it was just a simple heart shaped locket with no pictures in it. "Put your hands on either side of it and close your eyes." He told me. I did so. As I opened my eyes a faint gasp came out. A pink jewel hung in place of my locket.**

"**Who the hell are you?!" I demanded. "My name is Naraku. You have what rightfully belongs to me. Now hand it over and your friends will survive." He told me.**

**NORMAL POV**

"**NO!" shouted Ayame. She heard a crashing sound. It seemed distant. Things seemed to look farther away. The Shikon was taking over. Before she knew it she was hovering a few inches of the ground. **

**Countless leaves shot at Naraku. Wind sped and swirled around him clouding his vision. She heard people talking. Far away, ther weren't close. "I have to use the wind scar." A voice whispered. **

"**NO! You'll kill her!" objected a voice. Kagome drew a sacred arrow. "Ayame throw the jewel in the air!" called a voice. Ayame did so. "NO!" cried Naraku unable to escape the winds.**

**Kagome fires the arrow and the jewel shattered into 5000 pieces. The wind subsided. Ayame landed on the forest floor. Naraku rushed uf infuriated. Inu-Yasha attacked. **

"**Another golem" whispered Kagome.**

"**In the case of the people of New York against Ayame Verdi. We find the defendant...not guilty." Siad the jurer. "YES!" cried Ayame and her friends. "The framing has proved that it was Kikyo but due to witness she too is found innocent. And the real culprit, Naraku is still at large." finished the jurer**

"**Yo wench! Now we gotta colect the shards all over again!" Shouted Inu-Yasha. I went and put my hand on his shoulder. "But you'll have a little more help this time!" I said brightly.**

**A/N: And so ends another story! R&R please**

**Alex-Chan**


End file.
